Fish Skits
Synopsis Dragonet, being a famous (former) children's show character, puts on a skit at the theater with her Pokémon friends and it turns out to be hugely popular. However, Dragonet ends up humiliating herself by having a huge accident in the middle of the skit, which then gets published in a magazine. Transcript Dragonet was looking forward to this afternoon. Today, she, Primarina, Kodakoi, and Canoodle were going to play a skit at the theater. Dragonet: We're going to do a skit with me in my Human Dragonet form bossing you three around like slaves. Canoodle (Sarcastically): Yes, mistress. (To Happiny): Happiny, are you sure you'll be okay here without me? Happiny: Yes, Mommy. Elizabeth: Have fun. Dragonet: Okay, we'll be back later. The three Pokémon left the house and opened the gate that prevented people from just walking into the building and seeing Dragonet. The paparazzi almost immediately showed up, since she had asked they only take photos of her when making official public appearances, which she didn't do very often. Reporter: Look! It's Dragonet the Ninja Dragonet, AKA Bubbles the mandarin dragonet, going to a play at the theater. When they got to the theater, Dragonet turned into her Human Dragonet form before the skit so she would be ready. Announcer: Welcome, ladies and gentlemen! I present to you, Primarina, Canoodle, Kodakoi, and last but not least, Dragonet the Ninja Dragonet! Dragonet: As always, I'm Dragonet, your host this afternoon! The skit started with Canoodle, Primarina, and Kodakoi sweeping the floor while Dragonet as Human Dragonet stood over them, watching. Dragonet: Sweep faster, idiots! Come on, get moving! Primarina: But Mistress, we... Dragonet: Shut it and get to work! She reached for her blade, which in the form she was in, was on her hips along with her shuriken. The three Pokémon obediently sweeped faster at the threat of being stabbed. Kodakoi: Hey, look! Our owner just had an accident! Dragonet brushed it off, thinking it was a joke. Dragonet: Very funny. Kodakoi: No, really. Look at your legs. She looked down at her legs and saw an enormous puddle of yellow water beneath her and brown stuff dripping down her legs. The entire audience pointed and laughed at her. The humanoid fish felt extremely humiliated knowing she was famous and just had an accident in front of an entire room of people. Even worse, the paparazzi were snapping photos of the whole thing. Dragonet: I'm sorry, but I have to go now! Bye! Dragonet then ran out of the theater crying and ran all the way back home, humiliated. Elizabeth saw her run in crying and hugged her. Elizabeth: What happened? Why are you so upset? Dragonet: I had an accident in the middle of the play and everybody started taking pictures of me. *Sniff* Elizabeth: I'm sorry. You should take a bath now. She returned to normal and went to go take a bath. While she was cleaning herself, she saw a magazine on the floor outside the tub. However, the fish was horrified at what she saw on the front cover: a picture of her at the skit when she had the accident and the headline "DRAGONET THE NINJA DRAGONET HAS ACCIDENT AT SKIT!" She started crying at the humiliating photo.